


Someday Maybe

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [6]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Day 10, Hybrids, Just to interest yall, M/M, TW: Mentions of hospitalizations and surgeries, TW: Mentions of injuries, Test run for a wing au, some fluff near the end, tw: mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron and Minki are on the run from some people wanting to hurt them. Some injuries happen. Worrying happens.





	Someday Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So day 10 prompt for angst was unconscious, but then I found a 'goretober' prompt list that had wings marked as day 10...? Not sure how that's gore unless i forcibly grew them but nooooo lol 
> 
> This is a test run for a wing fic au i wanna do... Ive been wanting to do one for YEARS but didn't think anyone would wanna read it since it'd be a everythings the same but wings thing but then turn a bit... dystopian. Oh well. There's no background or explanation on their wing types/spans cause that'd be in the full thing when I _eventually_ do it. PSA: Weird word alert, Alula is the elbow of a birds wing. 
> 
> Also thank you for everyone that's been giving kudos and comments for this series lately. It means a lot T T
> 
> Grammar errors etc are mine as per usual.

Minki was exhausted, leaning forward with his hands on his knees as Aron came up beside him. They had been running for a while and he just couldn’t do it anymore. Aron offered to fly them, but he wouldn’t be able to fly as high with both of them. Minki stands straight and groans touching over his shoulder towards his wings. Aron moving closer to inspect the injury before suddenly ripping the bottom of his shirt all the way around; Minki laughs softly and locks his blurred vision on the other.  
  
“Crop tops suit you.” Aron scoffs a bit and apologies softly as he binds and wraps the fabric best he can to keep the single wing closed and immovable. Minki whimpers and sways a bit from the pain hitting him.  
  
"I know I'm sorry." He finishes up and ties a knot in it before moving around to cup Minki's face.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Minki nods tiredly and leans into his touch. Aron looks around now that they've been resting a minute and listens for someone, unable to hear anything as he carefully scoops him up. Minki mumbling and trying to get down.  
  
"Minki please. We have to move; we've stayed here too long. I can't leave you to go looking for help." Minki wants to protest, to stay where he is and just let the pain knock him out, but he knows if he lets that happen; he's dead. With the smallest of nods, Aron finishes picking him up and stands. Using everything he has left to lift them up and fly towards their home base. Worried and slightly relieved that he sees no one around them. As he gets closer, Minki groans of pain gets quieter and Aron realizes that there's warmth on his arm when there wasn't before. Stretching a bit to try and see, in the dark all he sees is black running down his arm. Nearly dropping from the sky in shock before catching himself and landing on the roof of their home. Cradling Minki as he curls into Aron, his expression scrunched in pain.  
  
"Minki?"  
  
"Hm?" Aron sighs in relief and hears the access door bang open. Looking over quickly, he relaxes seeing the others. Dongho quickly rushing to pick up Minki and carry him to a nurse down below. Jonghyun and Minhyun trying to help Aron who shakes them off as he tucks his wings in. He's exhausted and nearly trips down the stairs multiple times before he makes it to his designated room. Changing clothes and cleaning up a bit, scrubbing Minki's blood from his arm before heading towards the infirmary. The two following him worriedly.  
  
"Aron. You need to eat and to get some rest." Aron shoves his wings out, so they'll back up or get hit and Minhyun sputters in shock.  
  
"And please preen before your feathers start to hurt or fall out." Aron glaring as he tucks them back in. Jonghyun going up to him quickly and grabbing his hand so he’ll stop a moment.  
  
"Please. You can't protect him if you’re exhausted and hungry. I can bring your food to the infirmary but I'm sure he's in surgery to fix his alula and the cut. You may as well nap." Aron stares at him before giving a small nod.  
  
"I’ll use one of their spare beds." They both nod and Jonghyun goes to get food while Minhyun follows Aron. The other sitting on the bed once there, rubbing his face. Minhyun fidgeting badly enough that Aron opens a wing and motions towards it. Minhyun immediately moving to preen his feathers for him. Realigning his feathers and getting rid of dust and dirt. Aron falling asleep as he does. Minhyun chuckles softly and gently tucks the wing back before going to the other once he's done. Jonghyun looks at him curiously after he walks in.  
  
"Min..." Minhyun looks up in surprise, holding his hands up as he whines.  
  
"He let me!" Jonghyun shakes his head and gently wakes Aron. Telling him he has food. Aron groans sitting up a bit, glancing at Minhyun, who’s back to cleaning his feathers, before he hears Jonghyun yell his name and he notices belatedly that he's not on the bed anymore, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, before everything goes black.  
  
\----  
  
When Aron wakes, it’s to Minki scratching at his head. An odd crinkly noise coming from him. Giving a soft noise of confusion, the fingers on his scalp freeze and Minki's face comes into view. His eyes widening as they tear up.

"You're awake!" He stares at him a little bit while he hugs him tightly. Aron notes his wing isn't bandaged and his hair seems longer. When he tries to speak his throat feels as though he drank sand somehow and he coughs. Minki turning to grab some water, telling him to take it slow. He looks at him oddly and Minki rubs his eyes.

"You've been unconscious for a month. Let me get a doctor." Aron stares ahead and realizes his wings don't hurt for not letting them out for a month. Curiously, he wonders if they stretched his wings each day. He knows out of the five of them, he definitely has the smaller wingspan. Had they done that with Minki's wings it would have been a different story. He had the longest wingspan simply due to the shape of his wings. As the doctor and his friends came in, he smiled softly, and the doctor took his vitals and checked him over including his wings and told him he currently has a peg tube and they'll take remove that later once they're sure his throat can handle foods and everything. Minki mumbling he may have given him water before. The doctor hums but says that water is fine.

"Just not too much at once. Your stomach has probably shrunk from disuse." Aron nods in understanding, the doctor finishing off explaining what had happened which simply left Aron more confused. Minki had told the doctors about the person chasing them and now they whacked Aron on the shin with something but it only gave Aron a small ache then and went away. When they had checked it after, there were black lines moving up around it. Apparently, he had been poisoned with something that was slow working, they had given him the antidote, but he was already out. They just had to wait till he woke up. The doctor dismissed themselves from the room then and Aron, still confused decided to ask the one question he knew he could get an answer for and croaks out asking them if they had stretched his wings while he was out. They nod and Dongho says Minhyun and Minki helped preen them. He thanked them and they smiled at him. Preening was usually reserved for close friends and intimate relationships. It was a bonding thing and the five of them had been together so long they didn't mind it. Jonghyun and Dongho still run from it saying they'll do it themselves, but he's caught Minhyun gently aligning Jonghyun's feathers before. Aron swears he’s caught Dongho with preened feathers once before all of this when he came back from the studio. It’s not something he does outside of his apartment, so it was odd to him. Now though, the world has changed. Their wings make them a target.

It takes a few days to get the peg tube removed but once it’s gone, he’s glad. Able to leave the infirmary wing with promises to comeback every other day for check ups to make sure everything is good. He promises and finds Minki in his room the day he’s released. Minki’s wing now healed up after everything.

“Sorry I couldn’t help you with your recovery.” Minki laughs and shakes his head standing up and letting the wing out.

“It healed nicely. I’m just glad it didn’t hit the muscle. Bone can be fixed quicker.”

“Depends on the bone. We could have just glued your muscle together.” Minki scoffs and pulls his wing back in before pulling Aron over to his bed to sit.

“How has the world been?”

“You mean just our country? Shitty. As usual.” Aron sighs and hoped something would have happened to make society realize hybrids weren’t monsters but there’s not much you can do when the president says they are. There is fewer hybrids than humans in the country so it would make sense.

“Do you know when we’re moving?” Minki shakes his head and spreads his wing slightly to start cleaning them, curling it slightly around him to get better angles. Aron sighing and begins to help him with some spots. Every few months they had to move around to keep from being discovered by the government or some anti-organization. It was exhausting. They sit quietly for a while as they preen Minki’s feathers. Aron humming before running his fingers along his primary feathers. Smiling softly before mumbling about the color and how gorgeous his wings are when Dongho barges in.

“We need to go. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is left on a cliffhanger on purpose... my apologies 
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
